The Fosters: Where Finally Together Again
by brandybush464
Summary: Brandon and Callie are twins. Callie was stolen at birth and sold to the Foster system. Stef and Callie Reunited 5 years later
1. Chapter 1

Stef:

Me and Mike been good friends since grade school. We started dating a few months after my dad caught me and Tess cuddling on the couch. We had graduated from the Police Academy a year ago. I was in Labor giving birth to my twins.

"Okay Mrs. Foster. Do you have 1 last final push in you?"

"I think so."

"Okay Push."

I give 1 last push well squeezing Mike's hand.

"Good job. We're gonna go clean them up and check on everything."

"Okay."

"Do you have any names yet."

"For the girl we picked out Callie Marie Foster and for the boy we picked Brandon Michael Foster."

"Okay we should be back soon."

Rachael:

"I spoke to Mark an hour ago and he said a woman was giving birth today to a girl that she wanted to put up for adoption. I already made the arrangements with him bring the baby and Mark to me now." Rachael that worked for a profit company that buys little kids and puts them into messed up foster homes was demanding.

"I can't do that miss."

"Get them to me now before I go back there myself and just take the kid."

The lady working the desk and went and found Mark and told him what was going on then he comes out with Callie 10 minutes later to bring to the Rachael girl.

"Hi Rachael I'm sorry for the misunderstanding you have the money."

"Right here in 100's like you asked."

"Well here is a girl like you requested for. The parents named her Callie Marie Foster."

"That's a beautiful name."

They finish there business and the dr. goes back to the nurses to get Brandon ready to bring to Stef and Mike.

Stef:

The Dr comes back in the room and takes his cap off and looks at us.

"What's wrong. Where are my babies."

"I'm sorry but the Girl didn't make it."

"What you mean. What happened to her."

"Her heart had stopped we tried to revive her but we couldn't. We are so sorry."

"I wanna see my baby."

"The nurse is bringing him in shortly"

The nurse comes in with my son and hands him to me. I just hold on to him close to me until it was time for them to put him in the newborn room. A few days had gone by and me and Mike were home with Brandon.

"Stef won't you go lay down and I will take care of dinner for us and take care of everything else."

"Okay. But I want our son with me."

"Okay. He will be fine."

"I Know I just miss her. I didn't even get to see what she looked liked."

"I know me to."

I went into mine and Mikes room with Brandon and put him in his crib and laid down and watched him like a hawk. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mike:

It's been a week since me and Stef got home from the hospital. I'm upset hearing that our daughter died. But I hate seen Stef so miserable the way she is right now. I tried everything to cheer her up.

"Stef will you please eat something."

"I'm not hungry. Just leave me alone."

"Come on stef I know you upset but you need to eat."

"I said I am not Hungry."

I go into the living room and call her mother.

"Hi Sharon it' me Mike."

"Hi Mike she still won't do anything."

"No. I been trying to get her eat and she won't even do that."

"I will come by tomorrow and talk to her and see what I can do."

The next day after I spoke to Stef's mom she comes over.

"Hi Sharon."

"Where is she?"

"In the bedroom laying on the bed watching Brandon like a Hawk."

Stef:

I am laying in my bed watching my son and crying over my daughter. I miss her so much. It hurts that I carried her in my stomach for nine months then she dies at birth. I never even got to see what she looked like. My mother comes into my room.

"Stefanie. Mike called me what are you doing to yourself."

"I'm not doing anything. He didn't need to call you I am fine."

"He called me because he didn't know what to do. He saying you won't eat you haven't even gotten out the bed except to feed Brandon or change him."

"Mother I am fine. Were fine. We don't need your help."

"Stefanie get out that bed you need to shower."

"Just leave me alone."

My mom leaves the room. I stay laying there crying over my baby girl. Thinking its's all my fault wish there was something more i could of done. I just stay under the covers and don't leave my bed at all. Then a half hour later my mom comes back in my room and throws a cup of cold water in my face and makes me jump out of the bed.

"What the hell mom."

"I told you to get out of the bed."

"And I said I was fine."

"No your not."

"I am fine just leave."

My mom leaves while I jump into the shower. Then when I come out i check on Brandon. Then I go into the kitchen to eat something quick to get my mom off my back to show them that I am fine. After I eat I go back to my room to watch my son like a hawk. 


	3. Chapter 3

Stef:

It's been 5 months since I had Brandon and finding out my baby girl died. I had just started going back to work. I was leaving the station on a friday night when my phone rings.

"Hey Jenna what's up."

"How you holding up."

"Still missing my baby girl so much."

"I think we should meet up and talk."

"I have to pick my son up from my mom's"

"Come on stef I won't keep you out long."

"Fine I will come out for a little bit."

I meet Jenna at a club and I see Mike with a different girl getting freaky so I go up and Mike and slap him in the face and leave the club.

"Stef wait."

"No Jenna."

"I have a better place to go to blow off some steam."

"Yeah where. Because I am leaving Mike. I am done with men. I am gonna stay at my moms for awhile."

"This bar that I go to. I am meeting my girlfriend there in a half hour so won't you come with me."

"Okay but it better be good."

"She bringing a friend of ours with her you can hang with us and meet our friend and if you don't like it you can leave."

"Fine."

I follow Jenna to the bar in my car. I parked the car and Call my mom telling her that I am gonna need her to keep Brandon tonight because me and Mike are fighting. I walk into the bar with Jenna and we sit at this table waiting for her girlfriend and her friend to come into the bar. Jenna orders us some drinks well we wait.

"So Stef. I know you with Mike but with him cheating on you with a another girl do you think you could be with a girl."

"Well I had a crush with Tess. So I think I could be attracted to another woman."

"That's good because our friend is a woman looking for another woman. But no rush at all."

"Is she even attractive."

"Very attractive and very nice."

"okay. But I really don't want to get my heart broken by a woman like Mike is breaking my heart. I know he is going through a hard time like me losing our daughter but that's no excuse to cheat on me."

"Stef I understand. Liten just meet her and talk with her. Were not asking you to get laid by her. were just asking to have a good time with her."

Me and Jenna are still enjoying our drinks when Kelly walks in with this beautiful caramel skin toned woman that looks my age. I am taking aback by her beauty. I had crushes on woman before but this woman is something. 


	4. Chapter 4

Stef:

Kelly walks up to us with this beautiful woman and we intruduce ourselfs.

"Stef this is Kelly and her best friend Lena."

"Nice to meet you. How would you like to sit next to me so Jenna and Kelly can sit next to each other."

"Sure" Lena says shyly.

"Don't worry I won't bite."

"So Stef, Jenna told me so much about you."

"She did?"

"Yeah. So are you doing alright."

"I'm hanging in there but I am still having a hard time."

"That must of been painful for you."

"It was and still is."

"Kelly, She caught Mike cheating on her tonight so I took her here to blow off some steam."

"I am done with Mike and men in general I had girl crushes in high school. So if I were to get a girlfriend it wouldn't be anything new to me."

"Have you ever kissed a woman before."

"Kelly!"

"What I am just curious."

"Not a woman. I kissed my friend in high school. But I would like to kiss a beautiful woman."

"You know my friend Lena here is single."

"Kelly!"

"What it's true and you told me you were looking for a new girlfriend that will treat you right."

"What happen to the last girlfriend if you don't mind me asking."

"We broke up because she was hitting me."

"I'm sorry. Not trying to pride but the bruise you have on your face is that from her."

"Yeah we still live together because I don't have enough money yet for my own place."

"I know we just met and all but I have an empty finished basement at my moms your more then welcome to stay at."

"You live with your mom?"

"My son is there I have a place with my husband but our marriage has been over for while so I am staying with my mom until I get enough saved up. I don't want you to think I am a bad person. I am a very sweet person."

"Your pretty stef but I don't want to go through another heart break this year."

"Your very beautiful yourself. I would never break your heart. I am not a heartbreaker I had my heart broken big time this year and I still cry a lot about it."

"You cry over a guy."

"No. I cry over my daughter. She died at birth."

"I am so sorry. Sounds like you need a drink. Let me buy you a drink."

"You don't need to but thanks anyways."

"Hey. I think I might take up that offer for tonight and maybe we can talk more about living arrangements another time."

"Okay. Did you drive her or did you ride with your friend."

"I rode with my friend."

"We can ride back to my moms together."

"Okay."

Me and Lena leave about an hour after talking to Jenna and Kelly and head to my moms and see that she still awake. 


	5. Chapter 5

Stef:

As me and Lena walk into my moms house she is sitting in the living room watching TV and sees us.

"Hey stefanie. Brandon is in the his crib in the bedroom."

"Thanks mom."

"What's going on. Who is this."

"This is Lena. I'm staying here for awhile until I find a place for me and Brandon because me and Mike are done."

"Is Lena staying here."

"For tonight I'm taken her home tomorrow."

"Okay I will fix up the guest room in the basement for her."

"I'll take care of it mom."

"Okay I am going to bed."

After my mom goes to bed me and Lena have some tea and talk for a bit.

"Stef your mom seems nice."

"Yeah she is. She even caught me with my friend Tess at the park one day kissing and she didn't care she just asked me if that's what i like afterwords."

"Do you like kissing girls."

"I did. The only reason I was with Mike was to please my dad. Yeah we were good friends in school and we started dating after my dad caught me and Tess cuddling on the couch and we did it one time and I got pregnant with my twins and we only got married because we thought it was the right thing to do. But I was never in love with him."

"I'm so sorry stef."

"It's okay. You are really sweet Lena."

"Thanks. I wanna ask you something."

"You can ask me anything."

"I know we just met and all but I kind of wanna know what it's like kissing you cus your really pretty and with Kelly making those comments earlier."

"You can kiss me if you want to I won't mind. I kind of want to kiss you to but I don't want you feel like I am pressuring you."

Lena leans in and kisses me and I deepen it and we smile and I stroke her cheek.

"Stef."

"Yeah."

"I know you said I would sleep in the basement. I don't want you to think I am coming on too fast but do you think maybe I can stay in the bedroom with you or you can stay with me in the basement."

"You can stay with me in the bedroom. I don't mind."

As we go to the bedroom I check on Brandon in the other room and sees he's asleep then me and Lena go into the bedroom to get ready for bed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Stef:

Me and Lena get into the bed under the covers. Lena leans over and kisses me.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's okay" As I stroke her cheek and smile at her and kiss her back.

"You sure."

"Yes sweetie. I like kissing you."

Lena smirks and kisses stef some more. Stef ends up deepen the kiss and Lena ends up laying on top of stef and stef smiles at her.

"You okay."

"Yeah I am fine."

"Do you want to known that were at your moms house."

"Yea I would love to. But I don't want you think I am rushing into anything."

"It's okay. I won't think that about you as long as you don't think that about me."

"I Won't think that about you."

We kiss and I kiss her collar bone of her neck. She sits up and takes off her shirt and I remove my shirt as well and she lays back down and kisses my neck and I let out a soft moan.

"I'm not just saying this stef but I do think are beautiful."

"Your sexy to sweetie."

Lena continues to suck my neck and my hands rub her back and I unbutton her bra and she does the same thing to me and we remove each others bra's and I stare at her. She rubs my tit and sucks on it. I let out another moan. She sucks my stomach and I giggle.

"Shh." Lena says to me as she starts to unbutton my pants.

"I'm sorry. It just tickles."

Lena starts rubbing my pussy and I start moaning a little loader.

"You like that."

"You bet."

Sharon:

I am hearing some noises so I get up to check on Brandon and he is still asleep then I go into the room where stef is and I catch her having sex with a woman.

"Stefanie, Oh God I am so sorry. I will go."

"Mother please do."

I leave the room and go back to bed. I can't believe I walked in on my daughter having sex with a female. I knew she had a crush on Tess and I seen them kiss but I didn't think she was that interested in a female. I thought maybe she was just curious of what it was like to kiss a female. I wouldn't care if my daughter was lesbian. I will talk to her about it tomorrow to see if that is really her or if this was just experiment. So I just lay there until I finally drift off back to sleep but it's kind of hard hearing the two of them in the other room. I just hope she is being careful. I don't wanna see my daughter get hurt. 


	7. Chapter 7

Stef:

An Hour after me and Lena had some good sex we had went to sleep for the night. The next morning we got up and got ready we had some coffee then I drove her home and gave her my card that had my number on it.

"Here give me a call anytime you like."

"Okay I will. So this wasn't just a one time thing."

"No it wasn't. I would never do that to anyone."

"So what's gonna happen with you and Mike."

"Were Done. Monday I am gonna file for a divorce. Because I don't love him like a wife should. After last night I have a strong feeling of who I actually am."

"I understand."

"It's gonna take a while for it to be finalized. I hope we can still see each other during the time. I will be staying at my mom's til I find my own place."

"I would love to still see you."

I give Lena a kiss goodbye. Then I drive back to my moms and I know she probably gonna wanna talk to me about what happened last night.

"Hey Stef. Can I talk to you."

"About what."

"You and Mike and what happened last night."

"There really nothing to talk about."

"Why were you sleeping with that woman last night. How do you even know her."

"Mom. That woman has a name. Her name is Lena and she is friends with me, Jenna and Kelly."

"So she not just a random female that you picked up."

"No mom. Do you think I would do something like that."

"No. But lately you haven't been yourself."

"Mom. Jenna been trying to get me and Lena together for a while now."

"What is going on with you and Mike."

"Our marriage has been done for awhile since after Brandon was born. Mike been cheating on me and I found stuff before but he been in denial about it I caught him last night. He went and told this random girl I won't sleep with him because of me losing Callie. It is none of there business why I haven't slept with him so I slapped him in the face last night before I met up with Jenna, Lena, and Kelly."

"Why are you not sleeping with Mike."

"Mom I don't love Mike. I only married him to please dad. You remember when you saw me and Tess kissing in the park."

"Yeah I remember. You just wanted to see what it was like to kiss another female."

"No mom. I kissed Tess because back then I was into girls and I still am. I'm a lesbian mom so I don't want to be living in a lie anymore so I am gonna divorce Mike and be with Lena."

"Did you really enjoy having sex with Lena."

"Yes mom I did and I really like her she gives me butterflies."

"You know it's gonna take a long time to divorce. It took me and your dad like 2 years before it was fully finalized."

"I don't care mom. I am still gonna see Lena and she wants to continue to see me."

"I just hope you know what your doing."

"I do mom."

After I talk with my mom I go and check on Brandon and feed him and change him. Then I just watch some Tv well I am holding Brandon in my arms. 


	8. Chapter 8

Lena:

It's been a week since me and stef hooked up at her place and she gave me her number. I been fighting with my ex girlfriend still even though we already broke up she is still giving me a hard time so I thought about the offer that stef offered me to stay with her at her moms hard and I came to a decision to actually do it so I called stef up that afternoon.

"Hi stef."

"Hi sweets."

"I thought about it and I would like to stay at your moms if that's okay still."

"Yes it's okay."

"Do you think you can help me bring my stuff there tonight because I can't take another minute living with my ex girlfriend."

"I get off work in about 2 hours so I can come over to help you pack and take you to my moms after I get off work."

"Okay I'll see you then."

I get off the phone and I get garbage bags and start packing my clothes when my ex comes home and sees me packing.

"Where are you going."

"Away from you cus we can't live together since we are broken up."

"Don't do this." She gets closer to me.

"Get out of my face I told you I am done and I am leaving and you can't make me stay here."

"You wanna make a bet." She slapps me and and starts beating me and I start screaming at her then a neighbor calls the cops and they show up. Then stef comes rolling up 10 minutes later. Stef comes into the house.

"Stef what's you doing here. Your off the clock this is our case."

"She called me earlier today to help her because she my girlfriend. So I came straight here after work. I am taken her back to my moms place."

"My mistake."

I leap into stef's arms and cry into her shoulder. She rubs my back to calm me down.

"What happen love."

"My ex started beating the crap out of me because I told her I was leaving when she saw me start to pack."

"I'm so sorry love. Don't you worry you will be safe with me love."

"Okay."

"Lets go get rest of your stuff love."

"Thanks."

Me and stef go and get my stuff while the cops tell my ex girlfriend if I want to leave I can and she can't be hitting me they stay well me and stef get all my stuff out of the house. Me and stef drive to her moms house and park our cars.

"I know our relationship is very knew you have 2 choices we can go with the original plan where you stay in the basement or you can stay in the bedroom with me."

"I'd like to stay in the bedroom with you if that's okay."

"That's more then okay love. Let's get your stuff inside."

"Thanks stef. Did you talk to your mom."

"Yeah she cool with it love."

We bring my stuff inside and put it in the bedroom where me and stef are staying in. 


	9. Chapter 9

Mike:

It's been a month since stef decided not to live with me anymore and filed for a divorce witch I don't understand why I just cheated on her 1 time. I was at work and john approached me.

"Mike what is going on with you and stef."

"What you mean."

"Well she doesn't want to work on the same shift as you anymore and she requested for a new partner."

"Were getting divorced. I don't know why though I only cheated on her once."

"I'm sorry Mike. I know I shouldn't say anything but your my best friend."

"What is it."

"I saw her the other day at the beach with another female."

"That's probably her friend Jenna."

"I seen her with Jenna before and this was not Jenna and the way they were acting was not what friends do."

"What were they doing."

"They were making out and it looked like stef was getting ready to sex with this female on the beach."

"Stef wouldn't do that."

"Fine don't believe me but they been at the same spot a lot."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine Don't believe me but if I were you. I would take a look to see for yourself."

"I don't need to because stef is not like that I known her since grade school and she would of told me if she was gay or not and if she was why did she marry me."

"I don't know. But I am telling you I saw her with that female and they were doing more then what friends do."

"I don't want to talk about stef anymore."

"Okay."

I leave work and stop at this pizza place near the beach to get some food and I see Stef. She don't see me but I see her walking with this really pretty woman holding hands so now it gives me more then a reason to spy to to see if john is right about what he told me. I hope he is wrong. I would be upset if she is with that woman the way I am supposed to be with stef. So I go on the pier and eat my pizza while I watch her with that woman. They kiss a few times then I see her kissing that woman's stomach and I can't believe what I am seen. I never pictured stef like that. Why would she do this to me. Decide to divorce me 7 months after we had brandon and losing our baby girl. I know deep down she is still hurt by losing our daughter. But why would she leave me for another woman.  



	10. Chapter 10

Lena:

Me and Stef have been dating for about a month now. She has shown me more compassion then any of my ex's ever shown me the entire time we've dated. Her mom at first thought we were just a fling. She finally came around and realized that me and stef are serious about each other. She even offered to babysit Brandon so me and Stef can go out. So when me and stef do go out we always end up at the beach. We would eat some ice cream and make out on the beach. She would kiss my weak spots since she learned where my weak spots were. It was a Friday and stef had off work and I had a half day so I got home to her moms house around around 12:30.

"Hey babe." I said as I kissed stef.

"Hey love. how was your day."

"It was an easy day since we had a half day."

"That's good."

"I had a phone call today from my dad."

"You did."

"Yeah they want to come for a visit and meet you."

"That's nice. They know we staying at my moms right."

"Yes I told them that and they want to help us get into another place for just us."

"I like to have a place of our own with you but I don't know if I feel comfortable having your parents help us get a place. And since my mom wouldn't take any money from us I have about 4 grand saved up since I been saving since Brandon was 3 months old."

"I have about 2 grand."

"What you say we go look at this condo this afternoon or even these couple of houses I saw for rent."

"I'd like that a lot."

"Then afterwards we can go to the beach."

"I'd like that."

Me and stef go look at the condo first then we go and meet with this agency that has houses for rent and we look at few houses and we feel in love with this 4 bedroom house so we decided to rent the 4 bedroom house. We sign the paperwork and got keys to move in right away. We head to a furniture store to get a bed and a crib that converts into a toddler bed when Brandon turns into a toddler. A couch for the living room and a dining table set and 2 dressers. Then we went to the Electronic store to get a TV. Then we headed to the beach to celebrate.

"I can't believe we found a nice size house."

"I know love."

"What are we gonna do to the other 2 bedrooms."

"We can make 1 of them a guest bedroom for when your parents visit and we can make the other 1 into an office."

"That sounds like a great idea."

We are laying on the blanket on the sand where we always go when we end up at the beach talking about the house and the future and what was going on with stef's divorce.  



	11. Chapter 11

Lena:

Me and stef were still talking laying on the blanket on the sand at the beach.

"Love you have some ice cream on your face."

"Where is it."

"Let me get it." She leans in and kisses the left side of my lips.

"If you wanted to kiss me you could of asked."

"I do like kissing you love but you really did have ice cream in the spot that I just kissed you."

"Oh okay babe. Well if you wanna continue kissing we can."

"I'd love that." She moves closer to me and kisses me more. I lay fully down and she lifts my shirt off my stomach and kisses it and I start to giggle. Then she lays on top of me kissing my neck giving me hickey's. I start to moan a little then we hear someone come up to us.

"So you decide you want to divorce me so that you can fuck around with another female."

Stef gets off me and sits next to me.

"Listen Mike. I am not fucking around okay. I wanted out of our marriage for a long time I was never in love with you."

"So Your a lesbian."

"Yes I am I been way before we even started dating."

"Then why you even date me then."

"You know how my dad is okay so just let it be."

"I will not allow our son turn into a little fagot by living with his mother that is a dyke."

"Don't you call me that. And your not taken my son from me."

"Your not even a good mother. You always have your mother watching him so you what you can lick pussies."

"Mike shut the fuck up and leave me and my family out of your damn mouth."

"I will see you in court and I will get my son away from you. No wonder you lost your daughter cus all you care about is your damn self."

Stef gets up and starts to walk off crying.

"Why the hell you say that to her look what you done." I slapp him. "Stay away from us."

I grab our stuff and go after her.

"Stef wait up."

"I just wanna go home."

"Will go home. I'll drive okay."

"I need a drink."

"I'll stop at the liquor store and get us some wine on the way home."

"How could he say that about me and my daughter. It's not my fault she died at birth the doctors said her heart stopped."

"He is wrong for saying that. Your a great mother stef."

"It hurts so much. I still miss my baby so much."

"I understand babe." I get to the liquor store and get 4 bottles of good wine because I know stef is really gonna need some wine to relax her. Then I drive us home.  



	12. Chapter 12

Sharon:

I see my daughter and her girlfriend pull up as I was feeding Brandon. Lena comes with with four bottles of wine and the stuff they use for the beach. Then Stef comes in looking upset and goes right into the bedroom and slams the bedroom door.

"What Happen. If you hurt my daughter I swear you will be out of this house today."

"I didn't hurt her I promise you that."

"Then Why is she upset and slammed the bedroom door."

"Her ex saw us on the beach and started saying stuff to her about how she not a good mother and it was her fault that they lost her daughter and threaten to take her son away from her."

"Oh my goodness."

"I'm gonna go check on her to see if she alright."

"I Know my daughter. She is not alright she was in deep depression when she first lost her daughter I had to drag her out of the bed just to shower and eat something. I hope she don't get back in that stage."

"That's terrible. Her ex had no right to say what he said to her."

"I just want to smack him for that."

"I took care of that already. I am gonna bring her the wine she wanted and just be there for her."

"She is tough to handle when she is upset she can be real stubborn."

"I can try since me and her are gonna be living together on our own soon."

"Okay but I am telling you she is stubborn."

Lena:

I go into the bedroom with 2 wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Babe. Do you want the wine now."

"Yes. I so need it right now."

"Babe it's gonna be okay. He won't take Brandon from you I promise you that."

"How do you know."

"My mom is a lawyer and she can help you babe if you need her to."

"I understand but Mike is in no condition to take him. Didn't you smell the beer on him when we were at the beach."

"Yeah I did."

"Because he nothing but a drunk. It's not my fault I lost my daughter. It's the doctors fault they didn't save her."

"I know babe I understand. Have some wine babe. Relax i am here for you."

"Lena I don't get it the doctors said she was fine when they did the ultrasound then when I give birth all of sudden she is gone."

"I know babe. You have Brandon and nothing is gonna happen to him he is healthy."

"I know love. I just miss her so so much."

"Come here babe."

I Pull stef into a hug and hold her and rub her back and just hold her.  



	13. Chapter 13

Sally:

Rachael had gave me a little girl named Callie to watch since she was born. I been taken care of her for 2 years now and she been nothing but a brat. It was time to give her a bath and she ran from me like she always did so I yanked her clothes off and whipped her ass and left bruises and threw her in the hot boiling water to teach her from running from me during bath time. Then after bath time I would put her in her room and lock her in. in the pitch black.

Stef:

Me and Lena been living in our house for about a year now and we even gotten extra beds for the 2 guest rooms we decided to make the garage into our office and she has helped me cope with my daughters death more then anyone has and we been talking about becoming Foster parents because we want more children. So we meet with cps and did the application and did a home study before we got the approval. We got our Licence for 10 years. So we just have to see what age group we want to foster and if we want to do single kid or a brother and sister we are not sure yet. Me and Lena were watching a crime show on tv where the dr sold babies and lied by telling the parents that there baby died. So I screamed in a panic.

"Baby what's wrong."

"Lena what if that happened to me. What if my baby girl is still alive out there being treated horrible. What is she really isn't dead."

"We can look into it and if she is alive out there we will get her back we will fight it."

"I will sue that dr if that is the case. And he will owe me all the pain I been through."

"I know babe. I will be there every step of the way. I will help you with it."

I lean into Lena's arms as she holds me close. I just cry into her arms. I never really cried that much until I lost my baby girl I been crying a lot in front of people and I don't like to.

"Baby won't you come with me and we can take a bath. That always relaxes you."

"Okay my love. Just let me check on Brandon first."

"Okay babe."

I go and check on Brandon and he is asleep. So glad that the judge gave me full custody of Brandon until Mike gets his act together then they will see about him getting Brandon on weekends. So me and Lena go into our bathroom and fill the tub up with bubbles and get in the tub. I lean against her and she holds me in her arms and rubs my shoulders and kisses the back of my neck because she knows that always made feel better.  



	14. Chapter 14

Callie:

I been in 2 foster homes so far. The first 1 I was treated horrible since I was born. I was there until I was 2 and half years old. I always got beaten in the butt where it made me terrified of baths and they locked me in a dark room where I was so scared of the dark. This new home is just as bad. When a cup slipped out my hand and fell on the floor and the drink spilled I had got a beaten. They wouldn't give me much to eat all. When I was in preschool my friend always gave me her dessert and I hide it my back pack known I probably won't get much at dinner since the school provided me something to eat when I was there. They found out about it never gave me dinner. I got a beaten when I I tried to ask for some dinner. Maybe when I start Kindergarten in a couple of weeks at this new school I will make some friends where I can have playdates. I know when I go to the school I won't have new clothes because i am not worth having any as I was told. I was told that my birth mom died at birth and that my dad was in no shape to take care of me.

Stef:

I can't believe my baby boy starts Kindergarten in a couple of weeks he has grown up so much. I been trying to find out if my baby girl is alive out there or not and I still had no luck what so ever about it. Mike had cleaned up his act and he was able to take Brandon every other weekend and for a few hours on Wednesday. Lena had started work a few weeks ago getting ready for the new students and giving parents a tour of the school. Since she was the head of admissions I decided to let him go there since I know Lena can keep an eye on him and she can drive him to and from work. She gets home while I am making Dinner.

"Hey love so how was work."

"Busy still doing a lot of paper work making sure all the new students enrollment papers are done. before they get assigned to classrooms."

"Oh okay love how about a glass of wine."

"Sure I would love that. They are even putting brothers and sisters in same classrooms especially the kindergartens."

"That's nice."

"Do you think Brandon will make friends fast or do you think he will be shy."

"I am not sure. But I hope he does make some friends."

"Me to babe. Do you think he will be interested in music I can sign him up."

"I think he would love it."

"Okay I will sign him up."

After I cooked dinner we sat around watching a movie enjoying ourselves before I gave brandon his bath. Then me and Lena had head to bed. We decide to make out a little bit before we went to sleep.  



	15. Chapter 15

Stef:

Since Lena is working and I had to work and school does't start for another couple of days for Brandon so my mom comes over to watch Brandon. I still have a strong feeling about my baby girl so I am looking into hospital complaints to see if there were any complaints in the last 5 years against the dr I had. Mike comes up to me.

"Stef. I am glad that you allowed me to work the same shift as you again."

"Yeah but don't push it."

"What that you looking at."

"It's nothing. Just seen if there were any complaints on the dr I had when I gave birth to the twins."

"Why."

"Because I was watching something on this crime show where the dr sold babies and lied to the parents and I have a strong feeling that happened to us and that Callie is somewhere out there Alive."

"How do you know."

"I don't. I just have a feeling in my gut."

"Stef don't go accusing something of someone when you don't have all the facts just because you saw something on tv."

"I'm not okay."

I Leave work and I head home. A few days had gone by and it was time for Brandon to start school. I take Brandon so I can meet his teacher.

Brandon:

I go into my classroom after my mom had dropped me off and I was nervous and the teacher has signed 4 kids to a table 2 boys and 2 girls. I saw this girl and man she looks just like my mom but with brown hair. I heard my mom talking about me having a twin sister to mama. I wonder if this is the girl that mom been talking about with mama. She looks so broken I wish there was something maybe I can do to make her feel welcomed.

"Hi I'm Brandon. What your name."

"Callie."

"That's a nice name. Wanna eat lunch with me."

"Sure." she says shyly.

"I won't bite. Plus my mama is gonna be in the cafeteria when we have lunch."

"your mama?"

"Yeah she works in the main office and she said she will be checking on me at lunch."

"Oh that's nice."

"Yeah she is really nice."

"Okay."

"She not mean at all. She is really sweet."

"Sounds nice."

Lena:

I been doing tons of paperwork. At lunch I walked down to the cafeteria and see Brandon sitting with a girl talking so I go up to him like I promised I would check on him.

"Hey B."

"Hey mama. This is Callie she in my class."

"That's nice love."

"We sit at the same table in class."

"That is great love. So your enjoying your day."

"Yes mama."

"Okay I have to get back to work I just wanted to check on you to see if you were doing okay. You can tell me and mom all about it at dinner."

"Okay mama."

As I was walking back to my office I stopped at Brandon's classroom to ask his teacher about the girl named callie in his class and she told me what she senses also so I went to my office and pulled out her file and something didn't seem right so I made a phone call because this girl looks like she might be abused at home or something because the way she was acting when I was talking to Brandon. Then after I called cps I didn't want the school id to show up so i dialed the parent with blocking the number and talked to the mother to so Brandon and Callie can have a playdate tomorrow. 


	16. Chapter 16

Stef:

We are all sitting at the table eating our dinner talking about our day and seen how Brandon's first day was.

"So B how was your first day. Mama tells me you met someone."

"It was good. I met a girl. She looks just like you mom but with brown hair."

"I see."

"Her name is Callie. She looks so shy."

"Um okay maybe we can have her over for a playdate what you say about that."

"Honey. I spoken to her mom on the phone this afternoon and she gonna come over tomorrow."

"Okay."

"After dinner I want to talk to you in private."

"Did I do something wrong mama."

"No B. I just need to talk to your mom about something. Nothing to do with you love."

"Okay. I thought I was in trouble for giving her my dessert because it seemed like she needed it more then me."

"No love you not in trouble."

"if your done eating you can go play."

"Okay."

Brandon leaves so me and Lena can talk.

"Love what is going on. Is this about that girl."

"Yes babe. When I checked on Brandon at lunch she looked so fragile and looked like she being abused. She had torn clothes and shoes with holes in them."

"That is terrible. Did you do something."

"Well as a vice principal and teachers as well if we sense some kind of abuse by law we are supposed to call CPS no matter how little we sense it we are required to make the phone call."

"So did you make the phone call."

"Yes and they said they were gonna make a house visit this afternoon. Her mom is not her real mom she is just a foster kid. This is her second Foster home she been in foster care since she was born."

"No Lena that is terrible. Please don't tell me what I am thinking right now."

"What are you thinking."

"That little girl might be my baby."

"I was thinking of something else."

"What were you thinking."

"If she is being abused that we can maybe take her in and provide her a safe home."

"Well we are foster parents so I don't see why not."

"Okay babe."

"Come on lets have some fun for a little bit."

"Okay babe. Can we lock the door first so Brandon don't disturb us."

"Sure. How about I put Brandon to bed first then I am all yours."

"Okay."

I go and get Brandon ready by giving him a bath then I tuck him into bed.

"Mom."

"Yes love."

"What's going on."

"What you mean baby."

"Is that girl my sister because I heard you and mama talking about me having a twin sister that the dr told u that she died and u saw something on tv about babies being stolen and the dr lying to the parents."

"Oh baby I don't know."

"Are you okay."

"Yes Love I am fine."

"Because I hate to see you sad and hurt."

"Baby I am fine. Now get some sleep because you have school tomorrow and a playdate tomorrow."

"Okay mom I love you."

"I love you to baby."

I go into the bedroom about 8:30 at night and close the door and lock it and get on top of Lena and start kissing her deeply and sucking her neck and she lifts my shirt off me and I lift her shirt off her and start sucking her chest. Then my phone starts ringing.

"You got to be kidding me."

"Are you on call tonight babe."

"Yes I am."

I grab my phone and see it is work so I answer it.

"This is stef."

"Stef we have a situation and we could really use your help since your great with kids."

"What's going on."

"There a 5 year old girl that ran away from her foster home this evening and we she is scared of adults and your good with those kind can you help us."

"Yes I am on my way I will check the beach and the school grounds and the parks."

"Okay. Call us when you find her."

"I will."

I get up and get dressed and I go out start driving around looking for this 5 year old girl.  



	17. Chapter 17

Callie:

Since I ate at school. I didn't get any dinner at all. My social worker showed up talking to my foster parents saying they received a complaint about me being abused. They argued about it then when he left my foster mom Lisa went after me and started beaten me.

"How dare you selfish Bitch you get social services me for saying lies."

"I didn't."

"Stop lying u little brat."

She smacks me in the face real hard leaving a hand print on my face and pushes me to the ground and kicks me in the stomach and I start to cry.

"I Hate you."

"Shut up you brat don't talk back to me."

She continues leaving bruises on me and throws me in my room.

"You are not to come out of this room unless to use the bathroom and you not getting any dinner."

With that she shut my door leaving me in tears. I saw like 5 new bruises left on me. I figured I can make an escape well they eat since the kitchen you can't see the back door. I only have 3 outfits so I pack my book bag and leave out the back very quietly and I head towards the beach at the school and I will hide under the lifeguard chair until morning then I will go into the school and act as normal and hope to have a good time at brandon's house in the afternoon. I see a car headed towards my direction so I run since I made it to the school and go on the beach and go to the lifeguard chair and hide hoping it's not my foster parents where they are gonna end up killing me but I notice a blonde lady approaching me slowly.

"Hi sweetie. I'm not gonna hurt you I'm gonna protect you see my badge."

I look at her badge and tucking my knees close to my chest. She comes under the chair and sits next to me.

"Sweetie it's not safe to be out here alone. Won't you come with me and we can get you home."

"No. I can't go home. I won't go home."

"Sweetie it's not safe here. Won't you come with me and I will take you somewhere safe and we can go get the bruises check out."

"No they will hurt me."

"No one will hurt you. I promise you that I will stay with you at the dr's okay sweetie and if your good I can get you a lollipop afterwards."

I look up at her. We get out from under the lifeguard chair and we walk to her car and she lifts me up in the back seat and she drives to this hospital. She talks to this lady at the desk.

"Hi I am Officer Stefanie Foster on call and I have this little girl here that needs to be checked out to make sure nothing is broken."

"Yes officer we will be right with her."

We go into a room and a nurse starts asking me questions.

"Hi Sweetie can you tell me your name."

"Callie Marie Foster."

"Do you know your birthdate."

"October 21. I am 5 years old."

"Where are your Parents."

"I'm not sure."

"Can I talk to you for a minute in the hall without little ears."

"Yes."

"I will be right back sweetie."

I sit there and watch as the nurse and the blonde lady leave the room talking in the hall I can't hear what they are saying but I can see her standing there keeping looking back at me.  



	18. Chapter 18

Stef:

I am standing in the hall talking to the nurse well I keep looking back at Callie and every once awhile I would give her a little smile.

"Listen I know you asked where her parents are and she said she doesn't know. The truth is I am her mother. It's a long story she don't know that I am her mother but I am."

"How she not know."

"Well about 2 years ago I saw this thing on tv that babies were stolen by dr's and sold to different people and the dr told the parents that the baby died and i have a strong feeling that happened to me. My boss told me she ran away from her foster parents but she is not going back to them they did this to her. She is gonna come home with me."

"Well we can do a DNA test to see if she is really your daughter."

"How long before you get the results."

"Like an hour. We can do it first. All we need to do is take some blood from both of you and I can run it to the lab and this way when the dr is done looking at her we will have the results by the time he is done running test on her."

"Okay."

We go back into the room and she takes both of our blood for the dna test and then the dr comes in and starts checking her out and sees tons of bruises and it breaks me seen her like that.

"Hey sweetie your so brave. You wanna tell me what happen and why you ran away don't worry you won't have to go back there I will make sure your safe."

"My foster mom beat me because cps showed up at the house because they had a complaint about them abusing me and she thought I told the school on her."

"Well sweetie you won't have to go back there I will make sure of that."

"How."

"Well I am a cop for 1 and 2nd I am a Foster parent so all I need to do is make 2 phone calls and you will be under my roof when we leave out of here."

"Okay. How come they took blood from you."

"Um sweetie they need to test something. I will explain everything later right now I just wanna make sure you are safe so I am just gonna make those 2 phones calls."

"Okay."

I call Callie's social worker and explain to him that she has tons of bruises and that I am a cop and I am a Foster parent and I need her removed from her current home and to be placed with me immediately. Then I call my boss and have officer head over to her current foster parents to arrest them for assault to a minor and have her send Mike to the Hospital because I need him there also for when I get the DNA results.  



	19. Chapter 19

Stef:

I am sitting in the room when Mike and Callie's social worker shows up. Mike looks at Callie then looks at me.

"Stef can we talk for a minute in the hall."

"Yeah. I will be right back sweetie."

Me and Mike go in the hall.

"Stef that little girl in there she looks just like you."

"I know. You not gonna believe this but I think that girl in there is our baby that the dr told us that died at birth."

"Why you say that."

"Well her birthday is the same as Brandon's and Her name is Callie Marie Foster."

"No Way."

"Yeah the nurse took both of our blood to do a dna test. I'm just waiting for her to come back with the results and I thought maybe you should be here when she gives me the results."

"Stef she looks just like you the test are gonna show she is our daughter."

"Yeah and if she is I am gonna sue that hospital for heartache they caused me for 5 years worth."

"I don't blame you. Who is that other guy that has a folder in his hand."

"That's her social worker because she been in foster care for the last 5 years and me and Lena became foster parents and were taken that little girl home with us tonight even if she not my biological daughter."

"Okay. Oh look here is the dr."

We go back in the room where Bill and Callie is.

"Ms. Foster I have the results here."

"Yes."

"Callie is biologically your daughter the dna's match."

"Oh my god." I say in complete shocked.

"Nothing is broken she is just bruised real bad it should take about week to heal."

"Thank you."

"I will go start on her discharge papers."

"Okay thank you."

"So um Stef with her being biologically yours there is no need to do fostering and adoption process. I can give you here file so you can see what she been through the last five years. I have a packet in my car stating we are signing the child back with the birth parent let me get that so I can go over it with you."

"Thank you so much."

He leaves to get the packet and comes back 10 minutes later and we go over the packet and I sign everything stating Callie will be mine forever now. Mike leaves and the dr comes back with the discharge papers. We leave the Hospital.

"Callie baby. I know you probably have like a million questions to ask because what you heard the dr say and what me and bill were talking about."

"Sorta."

"I want to explain everything to you. I do baby but for now I just wanna get you home. I tell you what since Mike is taken Brandon this weekend how about we sit down then and I will explain everything to you."

"Okay."

"Do you have any pajama's or any clothes without holes."

"No."

"Okay will stop at walmart and get you pajama's and an outfit for tomorrow and when I get off work tomorrow we can go shopping and I can get you some outfits."

"Okay."

"Baby you don't have to be afraid to ask me for anything you need or want love."

"Okay."

We get to walmart I get her a pair of pajama's, pack of socks, underwear, an outfit and sneakers then we head home.

"Baby I have a few rooms. Do you want to sleep in 1 of the guest rooms in the really big bed, or do you want to sleep with me and my girlfriend in our bed."

"I can stay with you."

"Yes love."

"Then with you."

"Okay baby."

We get home and callie is half asleep I carry the bags and I carry Callie in my arms to mine and Lena's room.  



	20. Chapter 20

Stef:

I get into our room with Callie and I see Lena reading a book.

"Hey love I'm home."

"I was getting worried. Oh I see you have someone."

"Yeah love I'm gonna help her get situated maybe you can come into the bathroom with me with and her and I can tell you a little bit."

"Okay"

I bring her pajamas and pair of underwear in the bathroom and start the tub for Callie and put some bubbles in it. Callie stands there shaking.

"Baby what's wrong. Why are you shaking."

"I don't like baths."

"Come here baby sit on my lap and talk to me tell me what is so scary about baths."

"I get burned."

"Baby did someone hurt you during bath time."

"Yes."

"I won't hurt you it won't burn I promise you that."

"It will burn."

"What can I do to show you it won't burn."

She looks away.

"Stef maybe you can give her a sponge bath to ease her into it."

"Thanks Lena. Maybe I will do that."

"So what happened and how did you end up with her."

"Well Lena I promised I will explain everything to her this weekend. She is my daughter and the DNA test proves it."

"So that means she is staying here and you found your baby girl."

"Yes love. I did that paperwork with bill already and he gave me her file so I can see what happen to her the past 5 years."

"I'm glad you have your baby back."

"Me to love." I continue sponge bathing Callie "Callie baby can you let me put you in the tub now so I can wash your hair." she shrugs and I help her in the tub and wash her hair. "See baby it's not so bad" I get her out of the tub and dry her off and help her with her pajama's and I help her get into mine and Lena's bed. Then me and Lena get in the bed. and I kiss both my girls good night. About 3 in the morning I wake up to Callie screaming.

"Baby what's wrong."

"I had a bad dream."

"You wanna tell me about it."

"Not really."

"You know you can tell me anything love."

She just stares blankly at me.

"You know we gonna love you and were gonna be there for you no matter what love."

"Okay."

"Come here and lay close to me baby." I put my arm around her to let her know she is safe. I am glad to have my baby back and no one is gonna hurt my baby ever again and no one will ever take her from me.  



	21. Chapter 21

Stef:

It was 6:45 in the morning the next day and Lena was in the shower getting ready for work when my phone went off and I saw it was work so I answered it in a tiredly tone.

"Hi stef did I wake you."

"No it's okay. I didn't get home til about 11:30 last night and I have the girl with me we had kind of a rough night."

"Well I just want to let you know we arrested the parents last night."

"That's good."

"You said you have the little girl."

"Yeah it's kind of a long story. Turns out she's my daughter. So she's here to stay."

"Well sounds like you need a day off so take today off and I will see you tomorrow."

"Thanks caption."

I get off the phone and just lay there and Lena comes out of the bathroom.

"Hey babe you look tired won't you take today off and stay home with your little girl and rest."

"Work just called me while you were in the shower to tell me they arrested her foster parents and told me to take off I will do just that. I know that I said I will explain everything to Callie this weekend but maybe after me and her have breakfast I'm gonna take her clothes shopping then when we get back I'll talk to her and explain everything then."

"That sounds like a great idea. I will get Brandon ready you just go back to sleep and I will just tell him that you were called into work and you didn't get in to real late last night."

"Okay and we can sit him down after school and explain about Callie to him."

"Okay babe."

She leans in and gives me kiss and leaves the room and I go back to sleep for a little bit with Callie still laying next to me peacefully.

Lena:

I leave the room and go wake Brandon up.

"Hey B time to get up and get ready for school."

"Okay mama. How come you waking me up instead of mom. She normally does it."

"She got called into work last night and she didn't get home til really late so were gonna let her sleep. She will be here when you get home from school."

"Okay."

We go and have some breakfast and we go to the school and I watch Brandon walk to his class then I go into my office and I pull out Callie's enrollment papers and her emergency contact card and fixed them. I put a red flag on her old foster parents from releasing her from the school and put the only people that can take her is Stef, Stef's parents, and of course myself and my parents. During my lunch break I get a phone call from stef's mom.

"Hi Sharon."

"Lena where is stef I called her phone and she didn't pick up and her job told me she had off today. Is she alright."

"Yes she is fine she is probably sleeping still or she probably out shopping because she mention going shopping with someone unexpectedly that popped into her life last night that is going to be under our roof for now on."

"Who popped into her life."

"It's not my place to say. You will have to talk to her about it."

"Is this a good thing for the 2 of you. Are your relationship okay."

"Yes our relationship is fine. Like I said you will have to talk to her maybe you can come by the house later so you guys can talk."

"I just might do that then."

I get off the phone and continue to have my lunch and and continue to work on my work until it was time for me and Brandon to head home.  



	22. Chapter 22

Stef:

It was 8:45 when I finally decided to get up since I know kids don't sleep late so I went into the bathroom. Then when I came out I saw Callie waking up also.

"Hey baby."

"What time is it."

"Almost 9 love."

"I'm late."

"Baby you not late. Me and mama decided to let you stay home today so I can take you to get things you need and it will give me chance to explain everything to you when we get back from the store."

She looks at me blankly.

"How about we have some breakfast then we can get ready to go get you your own bed and get you some clothes and few toys that you can play with what you say."

"I get to eat."

"Of course love. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"What about dinner."

"That is another good meal to also. Come sit on my lap baby."

Callie sits on my lap.

"Can I ask. Did your foster family not feed you."

"No. They said Food is only for good people."

"Baby your not bad my love. They are bad for not feeding you. You need to eat at least 3 times a day to get nutrition to help you grow healthy and strong."

"Okay."

"How about I make you some of my famous pancakes. With a glass of milk."

"Okay."

We go downstairs in the kitchen and I make Callie a couple of pancakes and give her a glass of milk and make me some pancakes for myself and some coffee for me. We sit down and eat and I smile at her. I am so glad I get to enjoy breakfast with my baby girl. I never thought that this day would ever happen. We are eating and she takes a sip of her milk and the glass slips and falls on the ground and before I get to say something she took off running into the living room and I go to see if she alright and she was hiding under the end table looking scared.

"Callie baby come here love it's okay."

"No don't hit me. It was accident."

"Baby I'm not gonna hit you love. I'm not gonna hurt you baby come here and talk to me love."

She crawls out slowly.

"Baby come sit with me. What happened why you think I was gonna hit you love."

"Because it happened before."

"Baby I will never do that to you love same for mama we don't hit in this house."

She looks at me blankly.

"I will go clean it up then we can go get ready and go to the stores that we are going to okay love."

"Okay."

I clean everything up from breakfast then me and Callie get ready and we head to the furniture store first to order the furniture for Callie's room. Then we head to Walmart and I get her like 10 new outfits and I get her a few toys and couple of movies she like to watch and then we head home.  



	23. Chapter 23

Stef:

Me and Callie had got home about 1 when we were done with the stores. I made both of us a grilled cheese sandwiches and had some ice tea then we sat in the living room and I sat Callie on my lap to talk to her.

"Baby. Remember yesterday when the dr said the dna test shows your my daughter."

"Yeah."

"I was pregnant with you and my son Brandon and when when I was in labor for hours I couldn't wait to hold you. The nurses took both of you away to clean you guys up and the dr came back an hour later saying they lost you that you died that your heart stopped."

"That is wrong."

"I know. I cried all the time because I felt so hurt that I lost you. No one was able to help me except for Mama."

She looks at me blankly.

"About couple years ago I saw this thing on tv that dr stole babies and sold them to people and told the parents that there baby died."

"That what happen to me."

"I believe so. I felt in my gut that you were out there somewhere still alive. I searched hours on end to try to see if you were still alive. I had no such luck just last week I was looking to see if there were any complaints against the dr i had and there wasn't any at all."

"I was told that you died giving birth and that my dad was in no shape to take care of me."

"Well baby your dad does like to drink. I feel like it's my fault that he does."

"Why."

"Because I left him when Brandon was only 6 months because I didn't love him. But I did find someone else to love."

"Who."

"Mama. We feel in love real fast."

"Are you guys married."

"No but someday we will."

"Then why do you guys sleep in the same bed."

"It's normal when 2 people that love each other to sleep in the same bed."

"Oh. I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Me to love. I'm sorry I wasn't there for your first 5 years of your life. I know it must of been hard on you. I wish I could of been there. I just want you to be happy. I wish I could just hold and never let you go and take away every ounce of sadness because your my baby and no one will ever take you away from me."

She smiles at me and hugs me and I kiss her temple.

"How about we put 1 of the movies we bought today love."

"Sure. Can we watch Finding Nemo."

"Sure love we can watch that. Stay right here I need to get something from my room."

I go up to my room and get the folder that has everything on Callie and I get the movie and bring it downstairs and put it on and she lays her head on my lap while she watches the movie while I look at through the folder so I get a better picture of what happened to my daughter the first 5 years of her life.  



	24. Chapter 24

Stef:

I had just finished going through the folder and seen what Callie been through just breaks my heart. I put the folder down on the coffee table right when the door bell rings so I move Callie a little so I can see who is at the door. I open the door and see it's my mother.

"Nice to see you. I called and you haven't answered your phone or called me back and your work said you were off."

"You called my job. You didn't need to do that."

"Lena told me that someone unexpectedly popped into your life and is now living with you guys."

"Yes mom. Come on in I want you to meet her. She is very scared still."

My mom comes on in and walks into the living room to meet Callie.

"Mom this is Callie."

"Nice to meet you Callie. I am Stef's mom."

"Hi" Callie says shyly.

"Baby won't you continue to watch the movie well me and my mom talk in the kitchen."

"Okay."

Me and my mom go into the kitchen and talk.

"Stefanie she looks just like you."

"I know mom. Remember when the dr said that my baby girl died at birth."

"How could I forget. You were so miserable."

"Well the dr lied."

"What you mean the dr lied."

"I was on call. Callie ran away from her foster home because she was being abused I took her to the er to get checked and when she gave the nurse information I was in complete shocked. She has the same birthday as Brandon and she told the nurse her name was Callie Marie Foster. So the nurse did a DNA test and it was a match. Callie is my little girl."

"What did Lena say about all this."

"She happy that I finally have my baby girl back and living with us."

"What about Brandon."

"I didn't get Callie until late last night so he doesn't know yet but I'm gonna talk to him about it when he gets home with Lena."

"Okay that's good. Well I'm gonna go I just wanted to check on you and I'm pretty sure you wanna spend time with your baby girl."

"I do want to spend time with my baby girl but you don't have to go."

"Stefanie I insist. I will stop by another day I will talk to you later."

"Okay bye mom."

My mom leaves and I go back to sitting on the couch with my baby girl. She lays her head on my lap and I rub her back while she continues to watch the movie while we wait for Brandon and Lena to get home.  



	25. Author's Note

48 Hours Post

First off I would like to say I wish I could respond to the Guest reviews but I Can't. So I am gonna answer some of your Reviews in this post.

1:  
I am not sure if I am gonna add Jesus and Mariana in this or not. Same for Jude. If I do decide to add Jude it will be a different way like maybe Lena gives birth to him I don't know yet.

2:  
Because Stef named callie at birth Callie's name is Callie Marie Foster then when the moms eventually get Married she will be Callie Marie Adams Foster

3:  
Each time Callie is scared about something. Her and Stef have a talk and a bonding time. Because I love the Callie stef bond. Yeah Lena will Bond with Callie but in a different way that stef and Callie do.

4:  
I Have a 2 year old nephew that talks like a 7 year old. He is smart. So I am gonna have Callie and Brandon understand things for there age make them seem smart for there age. 


	26. Chapter 25

Stef:

Callie starts to sit up when the movie finishes.

"Where you going baby."

"I need to use the bathroom."

"Okay baby you know we have a half bathroom down here so you don't need to go upstairs to use the bathroom whenever you are down here love."

"Okay."

Callie goes into the bathroom then Brandon and Lena walk into the door.

"Hey my loves."

"Hey babe."

Brandon runs upstairs and shuts his bedroom door.

"What's wrong with him. Did he have a bad day today."

"He was just upset that Callie wasn't in school today because he was really looking forward to have a playdate with her."

"I will go talk to him. Can you keep Callie busy when she gets out of the bathroom while I talk to Brandon."

"Yeah I can do that."

"Thanks love."

I head upstairs and go into Brandon room and i see him laying on his bed crying.

"Baby come sit on my lap and tell me what's with such a sad face."

"My new friend wasn't at school today and I really thought we were gonna have a playdate."

"Did mama tell you why she wasn't at school."

"No."

"I see. I have a surprise for you."

"You do."

"Yes my love. I want to talk to you about something that happen last night."

"Mama said you had to work."

"Yes I was called into work and it was a good thing I was."

"How come."

"You remember when you told me that you heard me and mama talking about you having a twin sister and the dr saying she died but I had a feeling she was alive out there somewhere because of what I saw on tv a few years ago."

"Yes."

"Well this girl ran away from the home she was living at. She was beaten up pretty badly and I found out a few things about her last night."

"You did what kind of things."

"Well I found out she is your twin sister that the dr lied to me saying she died when she been alive all along."

"Where is she."

"She with mama so I can talk to you."

"So that means I have a sister I can play with at home all the time."

"Yes. Are you ready for your surprise."

"Yes."

"Come on I will give you a piggy back ride downstairs. Hold on tight."

I give Brandon a piggy back ride down the stairs and let him down and he sees Callie sitting with Lena talking.

"Mom! How."

"Well B your friend you met at school mama told me about her and when I was on call your friend turned out to be your twin sister."

"So we get to hang out at school and home every day now."

"Yes love. Won't the 2 of you go play so I can talk with Mama."

"Okay."

Brandon and Callie go running upstairs to his room leaving me and Lena in the living room and I sit on the couch to talk to her.  



	27. Chapter 26

Stef:

I am sitting on the couch with Lena talking as the kids are playing upstairs.

"So babe how was Callie today."

"For the most part she was okay."

"What you mean for the most part."

"Lena she is just so fragile. When we were having breakfast and the cup of milk slipped out of her little innocent hands she took off running hiding under the end table because she thought I was gonna hit her because she dropped the cup."

"Oh my goodness. What you do."

"I had her sit on my lap and we talked and she told me that anytime something fell out of her sweet innocent hands the foster parents gave her a beaten."

"That is terrible Stef."

"That not all that I learned today. I found out they never fed her because they told her food is only for good people."

"Oh my god. This is so heartbreaking."

"I know love. I wish I could I just keep her close to me and never let go."

"I know babe. I totally understand. What are you thinking babe."

"You know how this house is ours to keep and the 1 bedroom is kind of attached to our bedroom."

"Yeah That's the guest room right."

"Well I was kind of thinking Maybe we can put Callie in there and knock out a part the wall between the 2 rooms and put a door frame so she is close by to us so she isn't so scared."

"Yeah we can put her in that room but do u really want to knock part of the wall out babe. Don't you want our privacy for when we have sex love."

"I do want the privacy but I also want Callie to know we right there if she ever needs anything and that she is safe and there is nothing to be scared about."

"What if we just knock out a little hole and put a a small window so we can still have our privacy and yet she will feel safe babe."

"We can do that."

"Is there anything else you learned about her today."

"I read her file and it's just so heartbreaking. She is terrified of the dark."

"Is that why you wanted to put a door frame between the 2 rooms babe."

"Kind of."

"Babe we can get her a bright night light and she can leave her door cracked open so it's not totally dark in there for her."

"Okay. I ordered her a bed and dresser it won't be here for a couple of days so she probably gonna be sleeping with us for a couple of nights."

"Okay babe and maybe we can decorate it for her and take a few photo's of the 2 of you to make her feel warming in her new bedroom."

"Yeah we can do that. I love you so so much babe. Especially understanding everything that been going on with Callie." I lean in and Kiss Lena deeply.

She smiles at me. We continue to kiss for a bit.

"I'm gonna start dinner babe."

"Okay love."  



	28. Chapter 27

Brandon:

I can't believe the girl I met at school yesterday turned out to be my twin sister. No wonder she looked just like my mom when I first saw her. I was in complete shocked that she is living with us now. Well my moms sat in the living room to talk me and Callie went upstairs to my room to play. I showed her all the toys I had. We played for a bit then She went into the bathroom. A few minutes later I heard something drop and I saw her run out of the bathroom all scared so I yelled for my mom.

"MOM! Come quick."

My mom came running up the stairs.

"B what's wrong."

"It's Callie something dropped in the bathroom and she ran. I think she hiding."

"Won't you go downstairs and I will talk to her."

"But mom how can you when you don't know where she is."

"I will find her love don't worry."

"Okay."

Stef:

Brandon goes down stairs and I look in the bedrooms that had the doors open and then I looked in my room and I saw her in a corner with her knees tucked to her chest and came up to her slowly and sat next to her.

"Baby what's wrong weren't you having a good time with Brandon."

"Yeah. I had to use the bathroom and my elbow knocked a cup off the sink."

"Baby I told you this morning accidents happen your not gonna get into trouble and we most certainly will never ever hit you love."

"But the cup broke."

"Cups are replaceable love. I will clean it up okay baby."

"Okay."

"Now who would like to sit next to at dinner. You can sit between me and mama or mama and B or me and B."

"Can I sit across from you and next to B and ur girl."

"Yes we can do that love. Wait right here while I clean up the glass."

"Okay."

I go and clean up the broken up and put it in the garbage then I go back into the bedroom and pick Callie up.

"Now baby another thing. You don't have to be afraid to call Lena Mama okay."

"Okay."

"Or me Mom or mommy okay baby."

"Okay."

"Now how about we head downstairs and have dinner my love."

She smiles at me and I carry her downstairs in my arms and sit her down at the table as we were all about to eat.  



	29. Chapter 28

Stef:

We were all sitting at dinner enjoying our meal. Then after dinner we decided to watch a movie the kids decided to sit on the floor and watch well me and Lena took the couch. Lena cuddled up to me and I started kissing her neck and smiling at her then we ended up laying on the couch where she was laying on top of me and I was kissing her.

"We shouldn't stef" She whispered to me.

"We can when they are asleep tonight."

"But Callie."

"She will be asleep we done it before when Brandon was in our room"

"Okay."

"I have an idea to show callie that baths don't burn. You know how brandon loves them and it takes him a hard time to get him out. How about like 5 minutes after you giving him 1 I carry Callie in there to show her that it don't burn and that it's enjoyable this way I can give her one in our bathroom."

"I think that is a great idea babe."

"Okay lets get these 2 upstairs bathed and ready for bed then we can cuddle til Callie falls asleep then we can make out for a bit."

"Okay."

We take the kids upstairs and Lena gets brandon ready for his bath I put Callie's stuff in our bathroom. Then we go into the bathroom and see Brandon is enjoying his bath already playing with his army men in the bath.

"See baby. See how B enjoys it."

She looks at me blankly.

"What you say will you let me give you a quick 1 love. I promise you that nothing bad will happen to you."

Callie shrugs and I bring her into my bathroom and fill the tub with warm water and put bubbles in it. I undress Callie and put her in the tub and I wash her up and wash her hair then I take her out the tub and dry her off and help her get into her pajama's then I lay her on my side of the bed and I sit in the middle reading a magazine while I wait for Lena to come into the bed so we can cuddle and kiss. About 10 minutes later Lena comes into the bedroom and gets in the bed and I glance over at Callie and see she has falling asleep so I dim the light on my nightstand and lena looks at me and I lean into her and start kissing her and she lays down and I lay on top of her and start kissing her neck.

"Babe are you sure you wanna do this with her right there."

"Will be quiet babe."

I continue to suck on Lena's neck and lift her shirt off and I take my shirt off kissing her rubbing her stomach and resting my tits against hers and she smiles as I start to put my hand in her pants and rub her pussy. She lets out a soft moan. I take her pants off as I do mine and I put 2 fingers in her curl them and she grips my back and rolls her eyes to the back of her head as I can tell I am satisfying her and she starts to moan a little more.

"You Like that love."

"Oh you know I do"

I continue going in and out of her satisfying her and she starts to cum and I am sucking her neck still and we make love for the next hour then we get dressed and cuddle each other into the night after I turned the lights out and we drifted off to sleep for the night.  



	30. Chapter 29

Brandon:

Me and Callie were at school having a good time at recess.

"So Brandon do your moms make nosies all the time when they sleep."

"There your moms also you can call them mama and mommy also. And only when they do adult things."

"Have they ever when you slept in there bed."

"Lots of times. I just stay facing the wall because I don't wanna see that stuff bad enough I heard it especially when they first together they were doing that stuff almost every night. I love them and liked sleeping in there room but I am happy I have my own room so I don't have to hear that anymore."

"Oh no wonder why I heard things last night. I don't wanna be hearing that stuff every night but I am kind of scared to have my own room."

"Having your own room is great. Then you have all your toys in your own little space."

"Oh."

This kid decided to push Callie for no reason at all while we were talking.

"Hey don't push my sister."

"Oh this is your sister what you gonna do about it huh." Pushes Callie again making her fall this time and she starts to cry.

"That's it." I Push him down and stat hitting him. "You made my sister cry and it's all your fault."

"Get off me you selfish brat."

"Don't touch my sister."

These teachers break us up and send me and this kid to the main office and has Callie go to the nurse.

Lena:

I am in my office doing my work when Brandon is sent to my office.

"What happen you got into a fight on your 3rd day of school. Why."

"This kid was being mean to Callie he pushed her down. I was just trying to defend her."

"I understand that but that's not how we solve our problems. You know how me and mom feel about violence."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Never again buddy. I'm gonna have to talk to mom about this when we get home."

"Do you have to."

"Yes. I don't keep things from your mom just like she don't keep things from me."

"But she will get mad."

"She only looking out for you."

"I know."

"Where is Callie."

"She was sent to the nurse."

"Okay get to class."

Brandon leaves my office and I page the nurse to see if Callie is still down there.  



	31. Chapter 30

Lena:

I am on the phone with the nurse as I sent Brandon back to class.

"Do you still have Callie Foster with you."

"Yes I do."

"How bad is it."

"Not bad at all but she looks so scared."

"I will be down there to get her."

"Okay."

I go down to the nurse and I see Callie looking to scared and I go and sit next to her.

"Sweetie what's wrong why so sad."

"This kid pushed me down."

"I know. Brandon told me."

"I dirty the pants his mom got me."

"We can wash them."

"She will be mad at me."

"Sweetie she not gonna be mad at you. Your her daughter also and we love you."

"But the clothes are dirty."

"Sweetie it's okay that's what washer's are for."

She looks at me."

"Come on lets go to my office and we can give mommy a call then I can take you back to class."

"Okay."

Me and Callie go to my office and she sits on my lap and I call stef.

"Hey Love."

"Babe what you doing."

"I'm just on break. Is everything alright."

"Yeah I have Callie with with me."

"What happen."

"Nothing major just some kid was being mean and pushed her down and she dirty up her pants."

"We can wash them."

"Yeah I know I told her that but she thinks your gonna be mad at her."

"Put her on the phone and I'll tell her myself."

I hand the phone to Callie so stef can talk to her. After she spoke to Callie after 5 minutes I take the phone back.

"Babe we need to talk about Brandon tonight after dinner."

"What did he do."

"He pushed the kid down and started hitting the kid because he was defending Callie."

"I'm glad he was sticking up for her but at the same time I don't like violence."

"I know that."

"Maybe he needs a little time out to think about what he has done."

"Yeah maybe we can do that. I will talk to you tonight I love you. I'm gonna walk Callie back to class."

"Love you to."

I get off the phone with stef and I walk Callie back to class.  



	32. Chapter 31

Stef:

I get home around 4 and I see Brandon and Callie playing in the living room while Lena was in the Kitchen making dinner.

"Hey love."

"Hey Babe."

"Did you give Brandon his time out yet for getting into a fight at school."

"No because I wasn't sure how long you wanted him in time out for and if you wanted to talk to him first."

"Okay I am gonna take him upstairs and put him in his time out now while I take a shower. Maybe you can put something on tv for Callie while Brandon is in his time out."

"Okay I will do that."

I take Brandon upstairs to my room and have a a little talk with him.

"Brandon me and Mama had a talk this afternoon and she told me what happened at school today."

"I figured."

"Hey listen. I'm glad you stuck up for Callie but I am not proud of you fighting. You know I don't like violence."

"I know."

"I don't like doing this but mama agreed with me that you need a time out to think about what you did today."

"Do I have to."

"Yes love. I know you were only defending her but I don't like fighting. So Your gonna be in time out for a bit while I take a shower."

"But Callie is gonna wanna know know where I went."

"Mama will entertain her. So now you sit on my bed and don't move until I say you can move."

Brandon goes and sits on my bed with his head down and I go into my bathroom and jump into the shower. I get out the shower 20 minutes later and dry off and put something on and I come and sit next to Brandon.

"Baby I am so sorry I thought I was gonna be out sooner. I just hope you understand no more fighting at school okay love."

"I understand. I am sorry. I was just protecting my sister."

"I know baby I know."

"Am I allowed to go play."

"Yes you can go play."

As brandon leaves I open the doors to the 2 guest rooms and see how I am gonna arrange the 1 guest room with 2 beds. I figured it out so I go into the guest room that soon will be callie's room and get the bed and bring it into the guest room and set the room up. I Figured maybe after dinner I can take Callie with me to pick out wall paper or color paint she wants for her room since it's gonna be her room she gets to decide what will make it her's.  



	33. Chapter 32

Stef:

After dinner we all went to the store as a family to pick out paint or wall paper for Callie's room. She went with a beach theme wall paper and when we got home we decided to watch a movie. The Kids watched on the floor while me and Lena watched on the couch before we went to bed. After Callie fell asleep me and Lena talked for a bit.

"Babe what's gonna happen when Mike comes for Brandon this weekend. Is Callie gonna go with him also since he is her

father also."

"I don't know how she will be around him. So for a while maybe he could have dinner with us once a week to see how she acts around him. I don't want to just send her with him not known how she is gonna be around him."

"Okay babe. Have you talked to Mike about it yet."

"Not yet I might talk to him about it at work. I will make a copy of her file when she was in those awful homes so maybe he can get an idea of what she been through also so when she does go with him he will knows what to expect."

"Okay babe I hope he don't give you a hard time about it."

"I know love. I don't think he will since he has part custody with Brandon."

Lena leans in and kisses me and I hold her in my arms. We Lay down and eventually fall asleep. Callie ends up laying on top of me in the middle of the night. The next day when Lena took the kids to school and I headed to work I saw mike at work and talked to him for a bit.

"Mike I want to talk to you for a minute."

"Okay what's going on Stef."

"You know how you have part custody of Brandon and I just got Callie back."

"Yeah I know."

"I was talking with Lena about what I thought could happen since Callie is very scared still and I want you to get to know your daughter as well."

"What were you thinking."

"You know how you take Brandon for a few hours on Wednesdays. Maybe you can have dinner with us instead on those days for a while because I don't know how Callie will react around you and I don't just want to send her with you not known how she's gonna react."

"I could do that and I do want to get know my daughter as well."

"Well I made a copy of her file when she was in the awful homes that you can read up on so you can get an idea of what

she been through."

"Have you experienced anything with her like what she is scared of or what she don't like."

"Yeah. She is scared of baths because she thinks she gonna get burned because the first home has burned her during bath times. She is scared to ask for more food because she wasn't fed properly and if she drops a cop or something knocks over she gets so scared that she gonna get beaten because they beat her anytime she dropped a cup or something."

"Stef that is terrible. What do you do."

"I sit her on my lap and talk to her to encourage her that she is safe and nothing is gonna happen to her and that we don't hit."

"That's good. What type of stuff does she like."

"She likes the beach so far as I know I am still getting to know her."

"Okay maybe I can get her some beach toys for her to show her I am not a bad guy."

"You can do that and give it to her yourself when you come over to pick Brandon up or when you come over wednesday for dinner."

"Okay I just might do that then."

After me and Mike talked I did my work for the day then I went home and gave my babies kisses and gave Lena a kiss and packed up the picnic basket.  



	34. Chapter 33

Stef:

I finished packing the picnic basket and loaded the car.

"Babe what we doing."

"We are gonna have a picnic on the beach love. The kids can play in the sand at our normal spot that we always go to."

"Okay."

"Then we can take the kids out for ice cream later."

"Yeah they will love that."

We head to the beach with the kids and lay out 2 blanks 1 for the kids to sit on and 1 for me and Lena to sit on while we watch the kids play in the sand. Me and Lena keep looking at them as they play and Callie every so often looks at us.

"Babe she looks so happy."

"I know love. I just wanna keep her happy."

"I totally understand."

"Since I have off tomorrow while she's at school I wanna put the wall paper up in her room. Then when the furniture comes I can set up her room for her."

"Yeah that will be great."

"How about we take a few pics of me and callie together tonight then I can develop them tomorrow this way I can put them in frames and put set them up in her room tomorrow."

"Yeah we can do that is there any specials ones you want."

"Was thinking maybe a couple by the water. We can do 1 where were both looking at the camera standing by the water another 1 where were standing by the water where I am giving her a kiss on the cheek."

"That sounds lovely"

"Yeah then we can do 1 where I am standing in the middle of her and Brandon. Then when where home we can do 1 where were snuggled up on the couch and when I read them a bedtime story."

"That would be lovely then that would make her feel more at home."

"Yeah it would."

Me and Lena get up and we take the kids down to the water and Lena starts taken the pictures of me and Callie and and some with Brandon, me and Callie. She looks so happy. Then we go out for some ice cream then we head home and Lena takes some more pictures so I can decorate her room with pictures. Then we got the kids ready for bed then we head to bed ourselves. Callie lays on top of me and I give her a kiss on the forehead before we fall asleep. The next day well Lena and the kids are at school I put the wall paper up then the furniture comes and set Callie's room up. I decorate it nice for her to surprise her.  



	35. Chapter 34

Stef:

I had Callie's room all decorated. I went downstairs decided to take the stuff in the room that was next to the half bathroom and put it in the garage and still had 4 hours before the kids and Lena got home so I went to the store and got more wallpaper that had farm animals on it. Then I went to the toy store and got 2 toy chest pink for Callie's toys and green for Brandon's toys and got Callie some more toys for her. Once I got home I set the room up with a alphabet and numbers rug. Set up the doll houses and the G.I. Joe action figures and the trains and blocks for the twins and I waited for them to get home. Once they got home I showed everyone the playroom I made for them.

"Wow stef this is amazing."

"I know. I figured they can have a playroom to play in down here and I set up the nook area where we have our laptops and the printer on 1 side and the other other side to just relax."

"That is just amazing."

"I know love. I wanted to make it nice for everyone. Ready to see your new room baby."

"Yeah."

We go to Callie's room and show her it.

"You like it baby. It is all yours and it's right next to mine and mama's room."

"It's nice I guess."

"What's wrong love."

"It just I am afraid of being in a room by myself."

"Baby it's gonna be okay we don't have to keep the door shut you can have it open. Plus I can stay with you until you fall asleep love plus mama got you a night light that I can hook up after dinner."

"Okay."

"Baby you know you can come to me anytime your scared and you can talk to me about anything."

"Okay."

After I showed Callie her room Lena had made dinner and we had dinner then we watched a movie and we got the kids ready for bed and I layed callie in her new bed and I layed next to her and stroke her hair and kissed her forehead and loved on her until she fell asleep then I left turned the night light on and i left the door open and went into mine and Lena's room and got changed for bed. Me and Lena were laying in our bed all cuddled up together to go to sleep. We finally drifted off to sleep.


	36. Chapter 35

Stef:

Me and Lena are cuddled up sound asleep when we hear a soft innocent voice in our room so I wake up to see who it was.

"Mommy?" The voice said once again softly and innocent.

"What's wrong my love."

"I can't sleep."

"You want me to lay with you Cal."

"Yes mommy."

"Come my love."

Me and Callie go back to her room and I lay with her and she rest her head on me and I tuck her hair behind her ear.

"My baby you wanna tell me why you couldn't sleep."

"I had a bad dream."

"What was the dream about"

"That this lady took me from the park and said no one will ever love me."

"Baby that's not gonna happen and you are loved. Your brother loves you mama loves you and I love you more then anything."

"Okay."

"Don't let anyone tell you anything different because it's not true."

"Okay."

We just lay there and I hold her in my arms til she falls asleep and I stay there this time until morning came and we got up and got the kids ready for school. I went to work and Lena took the kids to school. Later that afternoon Mike came by to see the kids and see how Callie reacts towards him.

"Baby this is your daddy and he is gonna have dinner with us."

"Okay."

"Brandon usually has dinner with him every wednesday and sees him for the entire weekend on weekends and we would like you to get to know your daddy was well love."

"Do I have to go with him."

"Not right away love we want you to get to know him by him having dinner with us for awhile love."

"Okay."

"Were not gonna make you go off with him right away we want you to feel comfortable around him."

Callie looks at me and hugs me. Mike pulls out a box for Callie.

"Callie so mommy tells me you like the beach."

"I love the beach."

"Won't you open the box and see what I got you."

Callie opens the box with Mikes help and she a surprised look on her face.

"You like it."

"I love it. Thank you."

"you can use it at the beach anytime your mommy or me take you."

"okay."

Callie gives him a hug. They play with the blocks until dinner was ready then we watched a movie and got ready for bed.


	37. Chapter 36

Stef:

It's been a couple of days since we got Callie into her new room and interacted with Mike for the first time. She won't sleep unless she knows I am near by and feels safe. I hate what those people did to my baby. The doctor is gonna pay for taken her from me in the first place and the people that traumatized her from certain things is going to pay. I am going to take these people and the doctor to court and sue them. I am sitting in the bed with Lena after I finally got Callie to sleep.

"Babe what are thinking about."

"I want to take that dr to court for taken callie from me in the first place and those foster parents she had for traumatizing her."

"I understand babe."

"She shouldn't of been through all that and now she won't sleep unless she knows I am near by."

"What you gonna do."

"I don't know I just want her not to be so scared anymore."

"We will figure it out."

"Yeah my love."

Me and Lena end up going to sleep til morning came and we got the kids ready for school and I got ready for work. Once I got to work I made a few phone calls and 1 to the social worker that Callie had to get any pictures they had of her and I filed the paperwork to sue the Dr. and looked into who Callie's first social worker was and filed to sue her also. And Mike comes up to me.

"Stef what you doing."

"Filing the paperwork to sue the doctor that told us that Callie had died and sueing the social worker that took callie and the foster parents that traumatized callie."

"I wanna be there also when the court dates are set because they should not get away with what they did."

"I will let you know for sure."

"How is callie doing since the day I was over."

"For the most part she is doing okay."

"I know you probably don't want to but maybe a couple of hours before I take Brandon for the weekend maybe me, you, and callie can spend time at the beach so I can get a little 1 on 1 time with her with you in viewing site because I don't don't want her to be scared to come with spend time with me alone."

"I'll have to think about it and see what Lena thinks since she will be watching Brandon during the time."

"It doesn't have to be right away. You can think about it because I just want callie to feel safe as much as you do."

"Okay I will think about it."

"That's all I ask."

After me and Mike talked I did my work for the day then I went home and saw Lena in the kitchen making dinner.  



	38. Chapter 37

Stef.

Me and Lena are sitting in the nook after dinner enjoying a glass of wine and talking well the kids are playing in the play room.

"Babe you been quite at dinner is everything alright. Did something happen at work today."

"Yeah everything is fine. Mike spoke to me and he suggested something and I told him I need to think about it and that I would talk to you about it."

"What is it."

"That on Fridays a couple of hours before he takes Brandon for the weekend that he takes Callie down to the beach so he can spend 1 on 1 time with her but with me in viewing site until she gets used to him and feels safe to go with him on her own."

"I don't mind. How do you feel about it."

"I want her to feel safe with him and us and of course your parents, and my parents."

"I understand babe. I do. My mom called me on my lunch."

"What she say."

"That she wants to visit. I hope you don't mind but I told her about Callie how she is still very scared and all."

"I don't mind at all since she's your daughter to love."

"So they are gonna come this weekend after dinner friday and stay until monday night."

"Okay babe. They can stay in the guest room next to Brandon's room."

"Yeah. Then they can get to know Callie."

"Yeah they can. We should get the kids ready for there bath time."

"Okay babe."

Me and Lena go and get the kids ready for bath time and then I get Callie ready for bed and I talk to her while I put her to sleep.

"My love. I like to talk to you about 2 thing."

"Okay."

"See daddy wants to spend time alone with you. I don't want you to go off alone with him until you feel comfortable and safe to see your daddy without me. So daddy is gonna take you to the beach for a couple of hours on Fridays with me in viewing site before he takes Brandon for the weekend."

"Okay. Then what happens while Brandon is with him."

"Well you will get a lot of quality time with me and mama. This weekend you will get to meet mama's parents. Since me and Mama are together her parents are your grandparents as well."

"Are they nice."

"Yes they are very nice and they always bring presents just like my mom does."

"Okay."

"Close your eyes and try to sleep my love and remember I will be in the right next door of you."

Callie closes her eyes and I kiss her forehead and help her get to sleep. Once I got Callie to sleep I went in my and Lena room.  



	39. Author's Note 2

Authors Note 2

Okay my readers I wanna update by responding to some of your reviews

A lot of you want me to add Liam as an older foster brother to callie that hurt her. I can't do that because Callie is way to young to be molested or rapped by him. But I can do is when callie becomes older like in her teens she meets him at a party or something or becomes a abusive boyfriend she meets at school.

Another thing a lot of you is wanting me to add Jesus and Mariana in this as Anna getting them back and hooking up with mike or being fostered by Jenna and Kelly. This story is not about Jesus and Mariana it's more about Callie learning to trust her mother and other family memembers after reuniting with her mother after she found out with happen and stef fighting the foster system and the doctor that took her baby from her that caused her heart ache for all these years. 


	40. Chapter 38

Stef:

Friday came and I spoke to Mike and told him that we agreed to do let him have 1 on 1 time with Callie for a couple of hours after school on Fridays but where Me and Callie will meet him at the beach and I will pick her up from school. I get to the school to pick up Callie and I see Lena.

"So stef what you doing after you meet up with Mike."

"Well I am gonna take Callie out to get a burger then were gonna go to the airport to pick up your parents."

"Okay. I hope she likes them."

"Me to. Then when we get home will talk for a bit and have some wine well Callie plays."

"That sounds great."

Callie gets to the office and we head to the beach to meet up with Mike so they can have some 1 on 1 time for a bit. I watch my baby girl make some sand castles with him and laughing with each other. I couldn't help myself but take a few photo's with my phone so I can print them later for her room. 3 hours later we left the beach and we went to mcdonalds and got some food to eat. After we ate we drove to the airport to pick up Lena's Parents. Lena's dad sat in the front and her mom sat in the back with Callie. We got home a half hour later since we didn't live far from the air port.

"Callie baby won't you go play well me and mama talk with grams and gramps."

"Okay."

Callie runs off to the play room.

"Stef she is so adorable and she looks just like you."

"Thanks."

"How come she not with brandon at her dad's."

"She is still very scared of things still and I don't want to send her there until I know she feels comfortable seen him without me being around. Right now Mike comes here once a week to have to dinner with us so he can spend time with her and sees her at the beach on Fridays after school for a few hours."

"What happen to her if you don't mind me asking."

"When I gave birth to her the dr told me she died and sold her into the foster system and she was in terrible homes. So it's a challange giving her baths and if she drops something she always take off running. I usually find her hiding in a corner with her knees tucked to her chest and she won't sleep with the door shut."

"That is terrible."

"I know. Brandon been real good to her."

"That's good."

"I filed a law suit againt the dr and social worker that she origally had until she was handed over to this new social worker and the foster parents she had."

"You know Stef if you need help with the case I can help you with it."

"I'd like that a lot."

After we talked for a bit I got Callie ready for bed then we all went to bed since we had a big day tomorrow. 


	41. Chapter 39

Stef:

The next day we all had a big breakfast. Then we all went the park with Callie so she can run around and play for a bit. Lena's parents decided to take Callie to the Aquarium to show her all the different water animals. Callie was enjoying it but she didn't want to leave my side. After we left the Aquarium we went to a Nice kid friendly restaurant and had an early dinner. Then when we got home we decided to put a movie on and Callie snuggled up to me in between me and Dana since Lena was snuggled on the on the other side of me.

"Stef she seems so attached to you."

"I know. I just want her to feel safe because she been through a tough time since she was born."

"I understand."

"I wanna make her birthday and christmas this year extra special."

"What you have in mind."

"I was thinking of giving her presents of course and take them to Chuckie cheese."

"That sounds nice."

"I wanna get her a special gift for her birthday."

"I'm sure she knows you love her. You don't have to do that."

"your right that I don't have to but I want to."

"I'm gonna put her to bed since she's falling asleep."

"Okay."

I bring Callie to her room and get her ready for bed. After I get Callie to sleep I go back downstairs with Lena and her parents.

"How long does it usually take to get her to sleep."

"Anywhere from half hour to almost 2 hours it depends usually."

"Do you ever a break from that."

"She won't let anyone else except my mom to put her to sleep. I don't know what I am gonna do if I ever have to work the night shift."

"Will figure it out when the time comes."

"Okay."

After an hour of talking we all went to bed. The next day Brandon came home that afternoon and we all went to the zoo with the kids. I found out that Callie really liked the the panda bears the best and Brandon liked the monkeys the best so when we were leaving the zoo dana got both the kids a giant stuffed animal of there favorite animal. When we got home we had ordered a couple pizza's and we had let the kids decide on a movie to watch as a family. After the movie we got the kids ready for bed since they had school in the morning.  



	42. Chapter 40

Stef:

It's been a few weeks since Lena's Parents had visited and a few days before it was the twins birthday. I been doing doubles so I can give them the birthday they both deserve. On my way home I stopped at this jewelry store so I can get Callie a special gift for her birthday to show how much I love her. I get home and I see Lena and my babies already eating dinner.

"Hey love."

"Hey honey."

"Lasagna my favorite."

"I know honey."

I sit down next to Callie in my usual spot.

"How was your day love."

"Busy."

"Same here. Still doing doubles until after christmas then I go back to my normal schedule."

"That's good honey. I ordered 2 cakes this afternoon."

"That's good love. I have the place reservered for Saturday so everything is all set and Mike is coming to then he's gonna take Brandon that night then we can do something with Callie."

"sounds good."

"Mommy me and Callie are having a party saturday."

"Yes you are bud."

"Cool."

After dinner the kids go and play in there rooms while me and Lena are relaxing in the nook with our glass of wine.

"So love I stopped at this jewelry store on the way home and I found this beautiful necklace for Callie for her special gift that I am gonna give her."

"That's nice do you think she's gonna like it."

"Yeah I think she's gonna like it. On Sunday morning maybe you can make Callie a special breakfast."

"Maybe I will do that."

Saturday came the kids were still asleep so I loaded the presents in the trunk except for Callie's special gift that I will be giving to her tonight. Lena was making a special breakfast for both of them when I came back into the house and I went and got the kids up to eat then get ready for there party at chuckie cheese.

"Love so would you like to wear this on your special day."

"Yeah."

"Okay baby. Your gonna have a lot fun today and were gonna have lots of pizza."

"Okay."

"Then tonight when Brandon is with daddy were gonna have a movie night with ice cream your choice."

"Okay."

After we got ready we arrived at Chuckie cheese for this twins birthday party an hour later. My mom came with 2 big boxes and my dad came with a few things I told him about Callie but they never actually met and today they will meet for the first time. We went to the reserved party room and Lena stayed with the kids well well I got the presents out of trunk and some of the guest started to arrive.  



	43. Chapter 41

Callie:

After we arrived at chuckie cheese and got settled mom gave me and brandon tokens to play some arcade games with our friends. We were having a good time. Then all of a sudden I heard a familiar voice. I turned and saw my old foster mom. So I ran to my moms.

"Where do you think your going little brat."

She tried to grab me so I screamed real loud. A few minutes later Lena came running to me.

"Get away from my daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes my daughter."

"She's not your daughter. She's nobody's kid. She was living with me until she ran away. I am taken her back to my place where she belongs and gonna teach her a lesson about running away."

"I don't think so. Stay the hell away from her."

Stef comes running to the situation well I am gripping Lena's leg real tight.

"Stef this lady is trying to take Callie from us because Callie ran away from her."

"Lena can you take Callie to the party room well I take care of this."

"Yeah babe."

Me and Lena go back to the party room and I just sit in her lap holding onto her with my dear life. Then mom comes back into the party room a half hour later with Brandon.

"My babies you ready open your presents now."

"Yeah mommy."

"Baby you can sit next to me and your grandpa."

"grandpa?"

"Oh yeah that's right baby you guys never officially met yet. Callie this is my dad witch makes him your grandpa."

"Oh okay."

I sit between my mom and her dad and open my presents well Brandon sits between dad and lena. Grandpa got me a pink padres outfit and grandma got me a giant panda bear with lots of toys. Brandon got lots of toys as well. Then we had cake then the guest started leaving and Brandon went with dad and I went home with mommy. As we sat on the couch we put on The Amazing Panda Bear adventure. She gave me 1 more gift and it was a bracelet. I snuggled into her the rest of the evening. Then when we went to sleep I slept with her and Lena because of the innocent that happened at Chuckie cheese. I snuggled up close to her and she made me feel so safe. I wish i was never taken away from her.  



	44. Chapter 42

Stef:

That evening after the party callie was very clingy towards me. It makes me so mad that her old foster parent tried to take her and say things that weren't true. After I spoke to caption and back up came and arrested the old foster parent for attempted kidnapping. It gives me more then a reason to request to be 1 of the officers that stays on school duty at anchor beach during the day and do my regular duty work when I work the night shift until everything settles down. I had finally got callie to sleep when me and Lena were sitting in the bed talking for bit.

"Babe after I brought Callie to the party room what happened with that lady."

"She got arrested for attempted kidnapping."

"So what's gonna happen now."

"Well when I go to work Monday I'm gonna put in a request to be on school duty at the school until everything settles down for the day shift and for me to do my regular stuff when I work the night shift."

"Do you think you will get it."

"I been there for over 7 years I have a lot of seniority so yeah I will get it with no problem."

"Okay babe."

"I just want to do what ever it takes to keep her safe."

"I understand babe I do. What are we gonna do tomorrow since Mike isn't bringing brandon home til after dinner."

"Well we will give Callie a special breakfast then do whatever she wants to do."

"Okay sounds good."

"We should get some sleep."

"Yeah we should."

Me and Lena drift off to sleep well Callie is still clinging to me. The next day we give Callie a special breakfast. That afternoon Callie decided to just stay in the house close to me were she just played with her doll house. We ordered some pizza then we sat in the living room and watched a movie and callie just laid on my lap. Me and Lena talked for a bit.

"Babe you know how we talked about having more kids and we got the foster licence then you got your baby girl back."

"Yeah."

"Do you still want to have more kids or are you happy with just the four of us."

"I'm happy with just the four of us. But I wouldn't mind having more with you love."

"When we first talked about it I went to the sex store and got something to use to help us with that."

"What's that."

"This advanced strap on where it would take the cum from the person that is on top and it travels into the other person to make a baby. Because I really would love to carry your baby."

"You sure about that love because we could make it happen."

"I'm positive babe."

I lean in and kiss lena. "Okay babe let's do it then. We can tonight will turn the phones off after we get the kids asleep."

"What about Callie babe because she been very clingy to you since we came home from the party."

"I'll get her sleep in her room trust me on this."

"Okay babe."

Brandon finally comes home and we take the kids upstairs for there bath time and to get them ready for bed.  



	45. Author's note 3

Some more answers to your reviews:

Ana is not gonna be in this same for the twins.

I'm gonna have Lena get pregnant where Jude and Frankie is the same age.

Even though they have more kids they will still have time to help callie through the pain.

The Foster parent that showed up at chuckie cheese is the same parent that callie was with from the time she was 2 and half years old til the time she ran away.

I need your help though If you can send me links to stories that has the kids at a little age from 5-13 that I can read up this weekend so I can get ideas and get out of writers block. 


	46. Chapter 43

Stef:

Brandon was very easy to get to sleep. I had a very hard time with Callie because she didn't want to leave my side.

"Baby listen to me. I know you scared but you are safe. No one is gonna take you or hurt you I promise you that it's safe to sleep in your room."

"I want sleep with you."

"I know you do. But Me and mama want some alone time."

"You can with me."

"Baby I love you very much you have to sleep in here tonight."

"No I sleep with you."

"Baby it's gonna be okay your safe I promise you that."

Callie starts to cry more and I felt so bad because she my baby girl but me and Lena needed some alone time if we wanted to make love and try to make a baby. I had only one other option so I called my mother over.

"Mom I can't get Callie to sleep. She won't sleep unless she gripping me and I can't be having her gripping me tonight."

"Stefanie why can't you have her sleeping with you and Lena."

"Mom you know how me and Lena talked about having more kids and that she wanted to carry my baby."

"Yeah you mentioned it before."

"Well Lena is ovulating right now so tonight is the perfect time and we can't if callie is clinging to me."

"Stefanie I'm glad you and Lena wanna try and make a baby but your baby girl needs you more."

"So your not gonna help."

"Not this time."

I get off the phone with my mom and Lena comes into Callie room and I look at her.

"Babe I've been trying but she won't sleep unless she's with us. I even called my mom to see if she can help and she won't help us becuase she said that callie needs me more then us trying to make a baby."

"Stef I do wanna try make a baby with you but if Callie is still very scared and won't sleep then maybe she can be in our room with us."

"Okay love."

I carry Callie into our room and lay her down on my spot then i get into the middle hoping callie will sleep just by being close so I can make out with Lena. I got Callie calmed down and asleep and I cuddled Lena and started kissing her.

"You sure you want to with her in here."

"How else are we going to she won't sleep without me near her."

"You know if we use the tool I might scream loud."

"Then you scream."

"Okay."

I start kissing Lena neck and undressing her and she helps undressing me. I lay on top of her kissing her deeply. Rubbing her inner thigh and she lets out a soft moan and I smile well kissing her more. I start rubbing her clit well sucking her tit and she starts moaning louder. As I am fingering her she gets a little louder and I can feel her wetness and smile at her.

"Stef."

"Yes love."

"When you use it no matter how loud I scream or how hard I dig your back don't hold back I want you to push in deepest you can and ride me fastest you can."

"I can do that love."

I smile at her as I get her even more wet. She hands me the strap on and I put it on pushing in her and start riding it in her. she starts moaning louder I glimpse over to maker sure callie is still sleeping and lena starts digging my back pressing her feet on my ass and i pushed in deeper going faster and harder feeling her like that made me horny myself so I just stared in her eyes as i pushed in deeper and and grinded her harder and faster and I whispered into her ear.

"I love you so much. Hearing you moan in my ear the way your moaning and gripping me is making me wet myself where it's making me more horny where I don't think I can control how hard or deep or fast I go."

"that's what i want babe."

I pushed in real deep and pounded Lena pussy real hard I was going so fast that the bed was rocking and squeaking and the headboard started hitting the wall and I was kissing her deeply and I squirted my cum into her for like 5 minutes then we slowed down and I took the strap on off and lena put it away. Lena cuddled me and I drifted off to sleep still naked. The next morning I was still asleep and I felt my tit being sucked and I smiled assuming it was Lena. I start to open my eyes and see it wasn't Lena that it was Callie. I didn't want to scare her but I knew she never got the chance to and at the same time I knew she was too old for it. I let it slide just this one time and talk with her about it.  



	47. Chapter 44

Stef:

We had finally gotten up and lena looked at me seen Callie still clung to.

"Babe what is going on."

"Nothing love I will get her ready for school and drive her in because I need to talk to her about what happen when I woke up."

"Is it something serious."

"Kind of I need to know from her why she did it."

"Stef I saw it to and you didn't do anything about it"

"Because I was letting it slide one time. Because my guess is because she never done it and wanted to know what it was like and is a little jealous that brandon got to but not her but I will find out from her."

"Oh okay."

Lena leaves the room and got Brandon ready for school and I got dressed and sat Callie on my lap.

"Baby Mommy wants to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Callie says looking down.

"Baby. You not in trouble I just wanna know something."

"Okay."

"I know your 6 now and you becoming a big girl now and most of your life you never felt safe until you came to me."

"Yeah."

"Was there any reason that you were sucking on me this morning. Is it because you never had the chance and Brandon did when you guys were younger and wanted to know what it was like."

"No." Callie starts to tear up.

"Baby you can tell me."

"It's just." She looks down

"It's just what love."

"I thought it would make me feel safer."

"Did it make you feel safer."

"A little."

"Baby you know you kind of old to be sucking on me. I will talk with mama about it because I don't want her to feel uncomfortable about it."

Callie looks down and I wipe the tears from her face and hug her.

"lets go get some breakfast then get ready for school I will drive you in baby."

We go downstairs and get breakfast and lena and brandon were already eating.

"Love can I talk to you for a minute outside."

"Sure babe."

We go outside.

"Stef what's going on."

"I talked to Callie to find out why she was sucking my tit this morning and you not gonna believe what her answer was."

"What was it."

"She wanted to see if it made her feel safer or not I asked her if it did or not and she said it made her feel a little safer."

"What you gonna do stef."

"I don't know because I don't want you feel uncomfortable if she does start sucking them and I know she's getting older but I want her to feel safe as possible."

"You know Stef my mom was so hard on me she never comforted me anytime I cried. If it was my mom she wouldn't allow it but maybe you can talk to your mom to see when you stopped sucking your moms tits."

"What if she says I stopped at an old age are we gonna allow Callie to suck mine so she can feel safe."

"I don't see why not as along as I can still suck on them and play with them whenever I want."

"I'll visit my mom on my lunch break and talk to her in person about it."

"Okay."

We go inside and I get Callie ready for school and I drive her to school.  



	48. Chapter 45

Stef:

That afternoon I went to my moms house on my lunch break.

"Stefanie what's going on."

"I came to talk to you about something. I need an honest answer from you. Lena said to talk to you about it to find out how old I was when I stopped sucking on your boobs."

"Where is this coming from."

"When I woke up this morning i felt someone sucking my tit and I thought it was Lena but it turned out it was callie. She's 6 years old and I asked her why she was doing it and she said because she wanted to see if it made her feel safer and I asked her if it did or not and she said it did."

"Oh Stefanie. What do you want."

"I want her to feel safe."

"Then let her suck on your tits as longs as she needs to. I remember it was few hours after me and your dad got into a fight and he left us home alone you were only 12 at the time and you were scared and I had just gotten out of the shower you came into my room and buried your face into me and I just held you and took the towel off my boob and you sucked on it for a few hours."

"So It's not wrong if she sucked my tit."

"No sweetie. You didn't stop until you were 15 when you were hanging out with Tess a lot. After me and your dad split a few months after what he did to you when you were 16 you started up again for a few months and finally stopped when you were 21."

"I don't remember sucking you when I was in high school and collage."

"You did."

"I can't see Callie doing that when she's in high school."

"I'm not saying she will but you should let her suck on you as long as she needs to."

"What happens if she sucking me and lena and me are in the mood."

"just let her suck you. you sucked me when me and your father did stuff."

"Mother I don't need to hear that. Gross."

I leave my moms and head back to work and finish my shift and I get home around 4 and I see Lena cooking in the kitchen.

"Hi love what's you making."

"Your favorite babe."

"That's good."

"Did you talk talk to your mom."

"Yeah she said I stopped at 21 and to let Callie do it as long as she needs it."

"21?"

"Yeah and she told me something I didn't need to hear."

"What was that."

"That I sucked on her while they were having sex."

"So are we gonna let Callie suck on you well we have sex."

"I don't know babe. I would feel weird about it. It's fine while were watching a movie or she laying with us but I don't know about while we have sex."

"Okay. Well the kids are in the playroom. Dinner should be done in about a hour."

"Okay I'm gonna shower and change and spend time with them before dinner."

"Okay babe."  



	49. Chapter 46

Stef:

I was just getting out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me when i saw my bedroom door open and it was callie in the doorway.

"Hey baby. mommy gonna get dressed then I'm gonna spend some time with you and your brother before dinner okay."

"Okay."

Callie leaves the room and I get dressed then I go into play room and hang with my twins until dinner was ready. We were sitting eating dinner. After dinner we were sitting in the living room watching a movie where Brandon sat on Lena's lap and Callie was clung to me.

"Love he's attached to you."

"I see that babe. I also see something else."

I look at Lena then I see Callie resting her head near my chest.

"I haven't spoken to brandon about that thing we talked about of what happened this morning and what were gonna allow."

"Maybe I can take Callie for a few minutes while you talk to him about it."

"I'd like that but I don't think she's gonna let go of me so I can talk to him about it while holding Callie."

"Okay."

I look a Brandon.

"B. Can I talk to you about something."

"Sure mommy."

"Well B. You know you been with me your whole life and Callie hasn't and she's scared of things."

"Yeah."

"Well when she's close to me and sucking on me it makes her feel safer. So I'm gonna allow it only when she's cuddling with me and Mama or when were on the couch watching a movie or tv show and I don't want you to feel weird about it when you see it."

"I won't feel weird mommy. Your my mommy and she my sister."

"Okay Love."

After we talked with brandon about it Callie was still clung to me and I kissed her head rubbing her back and the movie was over.

"Love you wanna give B a bath well I give Callie hers in our tub."

"Sure."

I carry Callie with me well I get her pajamas and take her into the bathroom and give her a bath then I sit her on the bed

well I get my pajamas out and change into them leaving my top near me while I hold Callie close to me known she will want to so I let her. Half hour Later Lena comes into the room and lays next to me.

"I tucked B into bed as well."

"Thanks love."

"Is she okay."

"I think she'll be okay."

"I hope so."

We eventually got to sleep about an hour later and Callie was sleeping on my chest still. 


End file.
